With Her Dying Breath
by Pabelara
Summary: "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off! Just go!" Black spots danced on the edge of her vision, her throat was choking up as she struggled hopelessly to remain conscious, to somehow get back to her child, her baby, their baby. "Protect him, Lily Potter, protect your son, fulfill your last request, your last duty, with your last breath."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is a new story I've had in mind for a while. It's my first time writing HPFF so I hope I can make the characters justice.**

**So enjoy and R&R please!**

* * *

Prologue

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off! Just go!"

"No, you can't - James! Come with us, please!"

James Potter turned to look at his wife one last time, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't. I love you."

In one swift movement, he caught her and kissed her one last time before racing out into the hallway to confront the dark figure at the threshold.

With a sob, Lily Potter rushed up the stairs and into the nursery. Gently, she placed her 15 month old son in his crib and pushed all the furniture against the door. A scream escaped her lips as she heard her husband's body hit the floor and she stumbled over to the crib.

"Harry, mama loves you, daddy loves you. We might not be here anymore, but mama and daddy will always always love you. Harry, you are loved, so so much. Don't ever forget that, baby," she whispered, crouching in front of the crib to look her son in the eyes as the baby reached to play with her hair, a happy gurgle escaping him.

And then the furniture had been moved aside with ease, and the door opened without resistance, and Lily Potter stood up to face the man she had been so afraid of, throwing her arms out to protect the child behind her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "

"This is my last warning - "

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -"

"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time but as the cloaked figure pointed his wand at him, Harry Potter broke into a loud wailing.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

She was floating, warm, safe. Yet, a feeling of wrongness gripped her, there was something not right, something that should be but wasn't, something left to do... Harry, her baby. Panic gripped her in its suffocating embrace as her son's face floated before her eyes.

_No, please no. Oh God, no._

Black spots danced on the edge of her vision, her throat was choking up as she struggled hopelessly to remain conscious, to somehow get back to her child, her baby, their baby.

_Protect him , Lily Potter, protect your son, fulfill your last request, your last duty, with your dying breath._


	2. Sunlight, Breeze, Grass and a Lake

Sunlight hit her face with blinding force. A soft breeze caressed her face, playing with her hair as the dewy grass grazed her skin. Sunlight, a breeze, grass.

Lily Potter sat bolt upright, eyes snapping open in shock.

Last night, Voldemort...Voldemort had found them. Peter had betrayed them. Peter, their Peter, their friend, James' brother in arms. James. Oh God, James. He'd told her to run, that he'd hold off the dark wizard, and Voldemort had... he'd killed him. Her James, her husband, her best friend, her lover. And their baby... their Harry, Voldemort had been with Harry.

She looked wildly around, green orbs wide and frantic as her lips parted and she started screaming her husband and son's names desperately.

"James! Harry! Harry!"

Lily turned on the spot, her hand rising up to shield her eyes from the sun in an attempt to see further away. She stood in a large expanse of field, nothing for miles around except perhaps a small lake or pond not too far away. With no other direction to turn and holding no wand, she ran to the lake, unsure of why but that she needed to do something.

She reached the water and screamed as she caught sight of her reflection. Gazing back at her from the water was an eleven year old girl with blond hair and alabaster skin, her eyes as emerald and wide as Lily's but that was as far as the resemblance ended.

"Not possible, no not possible, I'm not, I..."

The girl - no, woman, sank down onto the grass shaking as she buried her face between her arms and took deep shuddering breaths. She had to calm down, she knew that, yet it was hard, oh so hard to calm down when her world had come crumbling down and she was unsure of the ground beneath her feet.

"Think, Evans, think."

A patch of hysterical laughter escaped her at the absurdity of her own words. Think indeed. Taking another deep breath, she forced herself to slowly go through and analyze the past 24 hours.

Normal start to the day: morning pillow talk and kisses interrupted by their son's demanding cries. Breakfast. Harry's porridge spilt all over James' shirt.

Uneventful day: Bit of cleaning. Near destruction of plates by airborne toddler. Lunch. Harry's nap. Attempt to enjoy alone time with James prior to baby's decision to not sleep. Playtime with Harry.

Ordinary start to the night: Dinner. Some dancing to the radio. Playtime with Harry.

Not so uneventful night: Time to take Harry upstairs. Voldemort's arrival. James' goodbye. James' death. Running to the nursery. Barricading the nursery. Voldemort's arrival at the nursery. Pleading for Harry's life. Lily's death_. Lily's death._

Lily looked around. Sunlight, field, breeze, lake. _Lily's death_.

"Ok then. I'm dead. Lovely. Where was I?"

Lily's death. Fuzzy warmth? Panic at acknowledgment of situation. Wanting to return to save Harry's life.

But none of that really clarified what had happened for her to wake up in a field in what was probably summer or how she was suddenly eleven years old or where her family was, or anything at all really. Nothing except... the voice.

_Protect him , Lily Potter, protect your son, fulfill your last request, your last duty, with your last breath._

"Oh God, I'm alive to save Harry, apparently, I think, hopefully. But then where's Harry? Why am I eleven? And what on earth am I supposed to do now, without a wand?"

Quickly she searched her pockets but still found no wand, just a simple yet elegant diamond ring. Her wedding ring. "It's been in the family for centuries," James had told her, "I wanted it to be special and Mum's always talked about this one so I went over the other day and asked her for it. I thought you'd like it." He'd grinned at her then, that silly adorable smile of his that only she ever got to see because it was reserved for her and only her.

Lily closed her eyes as tears rushed forwards.

"Keep it together, Lily," she whispered, "For James and Harry, keep it together."

Slipping the ring back into her pocket, the witch glanced around the area, forcing her mind into auror mode.

She'd obviously been left there for a reason and the lake was important. She'd needed to see herself, to understand that she wasn't Lily Potter anymore but someone else she still hadn't learnt about. Thus there had to be something in the lake or nearby to help.

She scouted the plants growing close to the water's edge and froze when she came upon, of all plants, a bed of lilies.

"Well that's not a coincidence is it."

Kneeling down, she pushed aside the flowers gently, and there lay her wand, neatly placed, deliberately placed, and beside it a small vial full of a wispy shimmery substance. Memories.

"Which means this lake is probably a huge pensieve, hopefully. Here goes nothing."

Lily poured the contents of the vial into the lake and plunged her face into it. Almost immediately she was sucked into what appeared to be an exact copy of the field she'd just vacated, except for the woman standing before her.

She was tall, with ebony hair, ivory skin and ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in elegant white robes and held her wand between her clasped hands before her. When she spoke, her voice seemed to echo, as if she were speaking from a distance.

"We do not have much time, Lily Potter. You were supposed to die the night of October 31st but recent events have made us believe that Harry Potter will not survive to defeat the Dark Lord without guidance and protection. You asked to protect your child, you have been given that choice.

Yet, be cautious, for you are not to approach the boy as his mother. Lily Potter is dead. Her body lies in a graveyard in Godric's Hollow beside that of her husband's. You are now Alexandra Ravener, a respectable half-blood. You will study beside Harry Potter and guide him from the shadows like a puppet master guides his puppet, for in this way alone shall the boy survive. You are to keep your secret and remain silent about your knowledge.

But take heed, this is not a second chance to live your life, Lily Potter. On the last day of October on the year of your 21st birthday your body will once more die as your soul has lived no longer and will live no longer. You have ten years, make use of your time well. Do not fail us. Good luck."

As the woman spoke her last words, she and the meadow faded into mist. Lily gasped, taking deep gulping breaths of oxygen as she pulled her face out of the lake. Suddenly she knew who she was supposed to be. She saw an orphan girl with no family members, no one to look after her, but no one to control her either. She would attend Hogwarts in 24 hours and join her son at school, but first she had to buy her materials using the money she would find in the Ravener family vault to which she now had key. No one would question who she was, no one would realize that neither Alexandra Ravener nor her family had existed until that morning.

No one knew who she was. She was completely alone.

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter. Hope you liked it, and if you did please R&R so I post the next one. Thanks ! :)**


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Hey guys. thanks to thsoe who reviewed, it means a lot to see that you like my work. This chapter's a little short, mainly because it's the end of a story and the start of another and I thought it'd be a good place to end it.**

**Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, I'm only borrowing.**

* * *

To be quite honest with herself, Lily didn't really understand why she'd gone back, it would only hurt and she knew it. But she had to go back. She'd apparated to the end of the street and had walked the rest of the way to their small cottage, hoping, perhaps that it would still be intact, that James was still there, alive and well with Harry. Her childish hopes crumbled to dust as soon as she saw her home.

Their home which was no longer theirs. Most of the cottage still stood, though the walls were slowly being swallowed by the ivy. It was the nursery that had suffered the greatest damage, the roof had caved in and the walls had crumbled. She still remembered setting it up with James after they'd first found out she was pregnant: the hours spent dancing and fooling around to the music as they painted the walls, sometimes alone and sometimes with the Marauders. The soft cream walls with blue stripes at the top and middle and the fluffy blue carpet littered with Harry's toys where they used to play. The magical mobile with little brooms and snitches hanging over the crib swaddled with white and blue blankets. The drawer, the small bookshelf, the plush armchair in the corner. All carefully selected and placed in anticipation of their baby boy. All gone, just like their lives and dreams.

Lily stepped loser to the rickety old gate and placed her hand on it gently. As if recognizing her touch and welcoming her home, a sign rose up from the ground and gold letters flowed across the wood forming the sentences that erased all final doubts:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

They were truly dead, she and James, there was no way out of it. Harry, though, her Harry lived and she would find him and protect him. But first she had to take stock. She strode into the house and immediately set out to find anything that might've survived and might still be useful.

The witch performed an Undetectable Expansion Charm on two bags and began filling them with old memories: old books she'd always found useful, loose photographs and carefully made albums, some clothes she could still use without it being too conspicuous, magic detectors, rare potion ingredients, one of Harry's old pajamas and some plush toys (for sentimental reasons), a few of James' t-shirts and cloaks (she'd long stopped using pajamas to go to bed and had taken to stealing his clothes), and a few other trinkets.

Lily Potter walked out her house for the last time, glancing back once as she stopped at the gate before stepping back into the world of 1991. Her feet carried her to the small graveyard she both needed to see and dreaded. It didn't take long for her to find them. Their gravestones. Hers and James'.

"I'm sorry, love," she whispered, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. "I'll take care of our boy for the both of us. I love you, James Potter. I always will, no matter what happens to me or whose face I wear, I will always love you."

And then she broke, she allowed her tears to flow unrestrained, her sobs to escape unchecked as she leaned against her husband's tombstone and mourned her loss and her son's loss. She cried for a long time, not caring about anything else. And then she rested her cheek on the cold stone and closed her eyes, allowing the morning to fade into afternoon. The sun was setting as she opened her emerald eyes and brushed the last tears away. She pressed her lips to the cold marble and with a flick of her wand deposited a bouquet of lilies before the stone before standing up.

Lily Potter whispered one last goodbye to the man she loved before walking out of the graveyard and abandoning Godric's Hollow. It was time for her to find her son.

* * *

**As I said, end of one story (Lily's) andthe start of another (Alexandra's). So if you liked the chapter or have any suggestions please R&R, I love reading your thoughts.**


	4. Of Meetings and New Beginnings

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really makes my day to read them.**

**Riniko22: Good point, the house is protected from Muggles so they wouldn't be able to take anything, as for wizards, well this is the spot of Voldemort's demise, it's a monument to heroes. Supposedly, people don't walk around the hosue doing tourism and stealing the odd trinket, but even if they did, noice that Lily didn't take anything that most people would steal of take notice of except family: photos, baby clothes and toys, old shirts, and potion ingredients which only someone who was dedicated to making them would consider important and those people wouldn't be the ones to steal anyways.I don0t think anyone would pack anything up for Harry, what's the point? The only person who might care is Remus and let's face it, his life is too messed up and difficult for him to be packing his dead mates' belongings. And the Petunia matter, oh yeah that one's big, of course Lily doesn't know yet but I'm thinking of ways to make her blow up without Harry notcing, just you way and see... **

**Now is when the real fun begins; as I said last chapter, Lily Potter's story is technically finished and Alexandra's is now starting. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own these characters, I only own the plot line and Lily's new name. :(**

* * *

Alexandra Ravener checked into the Leaky Cauldron quite late in the night. She'd spent the last hour of daylight and the first hours of moonlight shopping for her school supplies before the shops closed. Needless to say, she was fast. _After all_, she thought wryly, _seven years of practice make a girl highly efficient. _Talking a quick bath she slipped into one of James' shirts before crawling into bed. Somehow, after all those years it still smelled to him and she fell asleep to the familiar scent.

She rose early the next morning and after making sure she had everything she set out for a final walk down Diagon Alley. She watched the streets overflowing with people like they hadn't been in years. The ambient cheerful and happy, unconcerned. By ten fifty she was sitting in a compartment in the train, already wearing her new robes. It had been painful, watching all those families with their children, all that youthful innocence and childhood dreams; she could still remember her first trip on the Hogwarts Express, the small boats, the castle. A tear rolled down her cheek unbidden.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped slightly at the voice and glanced up to find a young boy with platinum blond hair and silver eyes watching her with a hint of concern. A Malfoy if she had ever seen one.

"Yes, I'm...I'm fine, thank you," she replied, attempting a small smile.

He wasn't convinced.

"It's supposed to be a good day, you know. You ought to be happy, it's the start of a new chapter in our lives."

"I suppose."

He frowned, somehow he couldn't leave this girl like this. Against his better judgment, he sat down beside her.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and you know what? I'm determined to get a smile out of you."

"Alexandra Ravener," she replied, a smile already tugging at the corner of her lips.

"That's better, isn't it? You don't need to be scared, I'll help you."

The girl couldn't help but feel touched at his words, she hadn't expected anybody to notice, much less care about her misery. Not on the first day of school, and certainly, she hadn't expected an offer of help and friendship.

"I'd like that," she whispered through her tears.

Draco stayed with her awhile, effectively distracting her with a conversation far more invigorating than she'd expected from an eleven year old boy. They were joined by two other boys whom Draco introduced to her as Crabbe and Goyle; they didn't talk much and focused mainly on the sweets they bought from the trolley while the two other students talked. He excused himself and the boys a while later and left her alone with her thoughts and a sense of relief at finding some sort of companionship. _Companionship with a Malfoy_, she thought, _James and Sirius would kill me_.

* * *

Draco woke her up several hours later to tell her that they were entering the station. Nodding sleepily, she took the hand he offered to pull her up and followed the blond boy down the corridor and off the train.

Stepping onto the platform a smile crept up her face as she heard the familiar call, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Come on," Draco said tugging on her arm to pull her after him.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down the narrow path she knew led to the Black Lake and to the boats that would take them to the school. She remembered walking down this path with Severus on her first day, and walking back with James' arm around her on her last. She shook her head stubbornly to shake those thoughts from her head, they'd be of no good to her now.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o'Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called back to them, "Jus' round this bend here."

And there it was, Hogwarts. The lights glimmered in the distance and she could make out the Gryffindor and Astronomy towers from where she stood. All of a sudden a sense of excitement and of being safe swept over her for the first time since she'd woken up in that field.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

The girl stepped into one of the small boats with Draco and two other nervous looking boys, anxious now to reach the castle.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, "Right then - FORWARD!"

They glided over the lake and the breeze blew into her hair as she squinted, trying to make out the shoreline of the lake and the oh so familiar grounds, site of so many adventures and lazy afternoons.

"Heads down! yelled Hagrid as they reached the ivy curtain leading into the cliff. Moments later they stepped onto the pebbled beach and looked around nervous and excited. Alexandra heard the keeper ask a boy about a missing toad before he strode down a passage onto the grounds and up a set of stairs and banged on the door three times.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was just like Alexandra remembered her and she had to resist the urge to hug her old head of house. She led them to a small chamber beside the Great Hall and told them to wait for her to come back.

Standing beside the blond boy she looked around at her new classmates, eyes avidly searching for the boy she'd wanted to see more than anyone else. Alexandra felt her knees buckle as her eyes fell upon her son, her baby boy. A pair of arms went around her, steadying her and helping her lean against the wall for support.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes, just a moment of worry, guess I'm nervous after all," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the raven haired child.

Harry Potter looked just like his father with wild dark hair and glasses. His features so alike James' that one would've thought that he was James reincarnated, if not for the eyes, his mother's eyes, her eyes. Professor McGonagall returned promptly and they were ushered into the hall with enchanted ceilings. She watched with a distracted fascination as the Sorting Hat began to sing and barely listened as the deputy headmistress began calling out names. Her ears tuned it a specific times like when Neville Longbottom was made a Gryffindor or when Draco, after squeezing her hand encouragingly, was placed into Slytherin barely seconds after the hat had brushed his head. And then his name echoed across the hall as a gasp swept through the room:

"Potter, Harry!"

He looked so small as he crossed to the rickety stool and sat down nervously. The hat came down and he was nearly swallowed by the fabric. She waited anxiously as the hat deliberated and a warmth spread through her when it finally cried, "Gryffindor!"

She watched with pride as he hurried to the table where he was immediately overwhelmed by his happy housemates. She watched him until she heard her name called:

"Ravener, Alexandra!"

Crossing to the stool, she sank down nervously, wondering how to handle the impending situation.

"My oh my, haven't I just sorted your son, dear?"

"Uh yes about that, nobody knows or must know about who I am. If you could please keep my identity between us I'd be very grateful."

"That is an odd request, Lily Potter, but one I supposed I will honor. I gather you have your reasons for this startling turn of events."

"You could say that."

"Very well then, the issue of sorting you. I suppose you already know where you belong."

"Yes, but I'd rather not be placed in Gryffindor."

"Why ever not?"

"I cannot remain so close yet so far away, sleep in the room where I spent years laughing with loved ones who are now dead, anxiously watching to see if I shall see their faces emerging from the crowds in the common room. I cannot bear that."

Her pain seemed to touch the old hat, who gently sighed, "Very well, child. There is another option for you. I hope you are ready for that option."

And then he opened his mouth and cried out to the hall: "Slytherin!"

* * *

**Surprise! I know most people will find this Lily/Slytherin thing strange but there's a good reason for it, don't fret she's sill our same old Lily, just with a different look :) As for Draco being nice to her, I wanted to show a lighter side to him. I don't know I liked the idea of them being friends and obviously she's not going to stick around him if he's his usual cruel self; doesn't mean his an angel, don't get confused people, he's still Draco Malfoy.**

**Anyways, I won't be able to post next week cause I'm on a school trip, let me know if you want me to post chapter 4 tomorrow, and as usual R&R please!**


	5. Because He's All I've Got Left

The Slytherin common room wasn't exactly what she'd expected. It wasn't warm and cozy like the Gryffindor common room or bright and airy like the Ravenclaw one or even earthy and homey like the Hufflepuff room, but it wasn't unnecessarily a bad common room.

Alexandra was pretty certain that there was some sort of heat preservation spell in place to prevent the humid cold of the dungeons form seeping into the common room. It was unsurprisingly very green with wide stone steps leading down into the long and low common room proper with rough stone walls covered in thick elaborate tapestries. At the very end of the room, a large and imposing fireplace surrounded by black leather couches, armchairs and footstools. Spread out across the room were elegant mahogany tables and chairs. The stone floor was covered by a thick green and silver rug and from the ceiling hung round greenish lamps on chains. Floor to ceiling windows allowed the Slytherins a vision of the Black Lake beyond. She gathered that during the day it'd be a pretty, or at least interesting sight, but after dark it gave the impression of a looming darkness held at bay by glass. A set of oak doors at either side of the room presumably led to the dormitories.

The dormitories. Now that sounded intimidating. Not the word itself, but the fact that she would have to share a room for seven years with four girls who she could never really trust.

"Didn't take you for someone who'd scare easily."

His voice in her ear startle her, and she turned around to see Draco standing in the rapidly emptying room watching her with partial teasing amusement and partial concern. Why the boy had taken to her so easily and intensely she didn't know but she appreciated it anyways.

"Never been good at making friends," she muttered, glancing away.

"You'll be alright, besides, worst case scenario: you don't get along swimmingly with the girls, I'm still here."

"And you have no idea how much that means to me right now."

"We all need freinds, Alexandra. I'll tell you a secret, I'm not entirely pleased with the sleeping arrangement myself."

"How come? You seem pretty confident."

"I'm sharing a room with Crabbe and Goyle," he reminded her with raised eyebrows.

"I thought they were your friends, or at least that you got along," the girl said confsued.

"Friends, not really. Regardless of what this says of me, they are rather dull and conversation is severely limited."

"Then-?"

"I plan on taking voer this house, people will fear and respect me as much as they do my father, but until then I'll need willing supporters," he he replied with a sly smile.

"Goons you mean."

"If you want to call it that."

"Well, I have no doubt that with that attitude you'll get what you want," she said softly, not as surprised by the statement as by the ambition of the eleven year old before her.

He chuckled, "Come on, we'd better get up to bed if we want to be well rested for tomorrow, it'll be an exciting day I wager."

"No doubt. And it does mean a lot, you being here. You really have no idea how much."

He smiled and, resting a hand on the small of her back, led her to her door, "Perhaps one day you'll tell me just how much it means. Goodnight, Alexandra."

"Goodnight. And Draco," she called as he turned to go to his own door, "Thank you."

"Not at all."

* * *

It turned out that the girls weren't so bad after all and she felt rather embarrassed that she'd let her Gryffindor prejudice convince her of these girls' untrustworthiness before she'd even talked to them. By far she got along best with a petite brunette with blue eyes by the name of Daphne Greengrass, but she somehow still preferred the blond boy's company and reassuring presence. Yet, for all his kindness to her, he was a bully and was rather cruel and disdainful to most people.

It was something she knew she'd have to work on.

Classes were just like she'd remembered, though potions had been a horrible shock for her. She'd expected to see old Slughorn at the head table during the welcome feast and seeing Severus Snape in his place had given her quite a bad feeling. She wasn't wrong. Snape hated Harry. Not disliked, or strongly disliked, but hate, pure and unrestrained.

_I'm going to kill you, James,_ she thought as the potions master humiliated her son. The boy was definitely James' son though, showing quite a large amount of cheek when talking back to the teacher. He got points deducted for that. He earned his mother's approval for that.

Professor Quirrell was another anomaly in the school setting with his odd turban, bumbling stammering and terrible odor to onions. She pitied him, mainly because the poor man was continuously teased and attempts to scare him seemed to be a favorite among the older students. The Head Girl in her had to bite her tongue multiple times to stop herself from telling said students off.

Regrettably, Harry and Draco became enemies from day one, and being near the latter wasn't earning her points with the former but she couldn't base her non-life on her son's disappointment; she had a job to do and if Draco's protection helped her do it then so be it.

* * *

In hindsight, she should've known that their pre-flying class spat would lead to trouble. Alexandra didn't approve of bullies so the Malfoy heir tended to avoid any form of bullying directly in front of her, but when he saw Neville Longbottom's rememberball lying forgotten on the ground it was too much of a temptation.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

She was relieved to hear one of the Gryffindor girls defend the poor boy but rather disappointed at Pansy Parkinson's responding jab.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

And then arose the confrontation she should've seen coming.

"Give it here, Malfoy" said Harry quietly.

Alexandra watched in dawning worry as the Slytherin smiled a nasty smile which meant trouble on anybody.

"Draco, leave it," she said softly coming over to rest her hand on his arm.

The boy in question looked at her for a few seconds before mounting his broom and kicking off with practiced ease, "Come and get it, Potter!"

She knew what was coming next. Harry grabbed his own broom.

"No!" she grabbed the Gryffindor's arm now, "Don't take the bait, I'll get it back later, please."

But being James' son, he didn't listen. She watched in horror and growing pride as the dark haired boy confronted the blond boy and with born skill inherited from his Quidditch captain father, he dove at alarming speed and caught the glass ball. Her heart racing, she blinked away a few tears before they could be seen, a smile on her face she didn't try to hide. She was beyond proud of him and as the raven haired child's eyes met hers she nodded at him as if to say _Well done_.

He was surprised, she knew, but the moment didn't last long for Professor McGonagall was striding across the lawn towards them. She yelled and took a terrified Harry with her, but Alexandra wasn't worried. He was James' son and the old teacher had been fond of him, deep deep down. Besides, Harry was a natural Quidditch player and Minerva McGonagall liked winning the house cup.

* * *

Alexandra heard the laughter echoing down the halls even before she saw them. She knew what she would find anyways, she had seen it way too often during her own years in school.

Draco stood over the trembling figure of Neville Longbottom, flanked on either side by his "willing supporters", his wand pointed at the sniveling boy.

"You look like you're going to cry Longbottom," Draco drawled, "Need a hanky or would a towel be more useful?"

Grinning he moved his wand to point at the boy's legs and opened his mouth to speak the spell that would leave the Gryffindor in an even more embarrassing position.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist, effectively stalling him. Surprised, Malfoy looked down at the girl beside him, a question dying on his lips as he saw her face. Her fragile expression and saddened green eyes wordlessly asked him to walk away, to leave his intended victim alone, and once again he found that he couldn't say no to her, couldn't bear to see the disappointment that would ensure. The disappointment and the steeling of her resolve, for she would defend the boy and Draco knew it. Without a word he pulled away from her and strode down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle following confused behind.

"You alright, Neville?" she asked holding out her hand to him.

"Why? Why would you help me? You're a Slytherin, just like him."

Sadness flooded her features as she crouched down beside him, _Because it's wrong, because your mother is one of the best friends I've ever had_.

"Because it's wrong," she said instead, her voice steady even though she felt anything but steady. "I don't like bullies and I don't stand aside for anyone."

"I thought he was your friend," the Gryffindor muttered suspiciously.

"He is, that doesn't mean I'll let him walk all over you."

"But if you don't like bullies, why are you friends with him?"

Alexandra opened her mouth to speak but closed it again because she wasn't seeing Neville Longbottom right then, she was seeing Alice Fortescue's wide caring brown eyes. And even though she knew she shouldn't, she shouldn't show weakness or give away too much about herself, she was lost in her friend's eyes and familiar features, "Because he's all I've got left," she whispered.

The boy nodded, seeming to understand, and this time took the hand she offered to him.

"Thank you, Alexandra," he said softly.

"Not at all, take care Neville," she replied gently before turning and walking away.

* * *

**It's not as long as I'd like it to be it's sort of a final chapter for a while so it's short. I won't be posting for a while because I've got a whole bunch of college exams coming up andI'm not going to bother and write anything if people aren't really reading this, I might still post every so often if I feel like a chapter's pretty good but unless I know that people really care and want to know what happens then I see no point in regular updates or any at all really. **

**To those who have reviewed ( Riniko22, mike. rochon . 395, and unidentified guest) thanks so much for the encouragement and for taking the time to write.**


End file.
